Limits
by winterchild890
Summary: A one off concerning Jaime Lannister and the whore who captures his attention and his intrigue. They both want something from each other, but how far are they willing to go?


**Limits **

The woman smiled up at the lord standing in front of her coyly. Ser Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want?" he asked. "You only give me that stare when you want something,"

The woman stood, unfazed by her nude state and strolled to the table holding the wine, pouring two full glasses. She handed one to him and sat again on the bed.

"I don't think this is a matter of what I want. This is the third time you've visited me this week. Cersei not satisfying you?"

Jamie's grip on his wine tightened, "Your respect for your superiors is astounding. Do the other men like your sharp tongue?"

"The other men don't talk to me after they've had their fill. You're the only one who stays," the woman raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

Jamie smiled, drinking the rest of his wine, while mulling over his answer.

"You intrigue me. You're not highborn, as you've said yourself many times, but you don't seem lowborn,"

The woman smirked, "Middle born then,"

Jamie laughed, "I guess so,"

The woman sighed and stood, pulling her dress on and turning once more to face Jamie. His eyes trailed up and down her body.

"I don't remember saying you could dress,"

"I don't remember asking,"

There they stood. Ser Jamie Lannister, man of the Kingsguard and the whore he couldn't tell anyone about. He needed something from her. He knew that and she knew that. She was holding it over him. Not only that, she was holding over him the strange pull he had to her. He resented that. Not even Cersei had this kind of pull over him, and the gods knew he would start a war for her. But this woman, this fiery red head in front of him, her pale skin gleaming under the lamp light, her green eyes twinkling at him, boring into his mind had him coming back time and time again when he knew he should stay away. It could get them both killed.

"Your brother visited me once, did you know that?"

"Of course. I told Littlefinger to guide him in your direction,"

"Why?"

Jamie smiled, "A Lannister deserves the best,"

The woman sat on the bed, finishing her wine and simply looked at him, "I'll do it,"

Jamie started in surprise, "You…"

"I'll do it,"

Jamie sat next to her and ran a finger down her cheek, "Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?"

The woman stared deep into his eyes, reading him, reading his discomfort. From the moment he walked into the brothel, she knew. She knew his weaknesses, his wants, his needs, his fears. She knew everything. She'd always had a gift with that. When she'd lived in the North with her family, she always had a gift for knowing when someone was lying to her or her mother. When an animal was hurting. She knew everyone's motives and everyone's hopes. And right now, sitting here with Jamie Lannister, she knew that if she played her cards right, she could have the revenge she had been wanting for.

The woman stood, a walked to the fire place, staring into the depths of the flame.

"Just give me order and I'll do it, you know I will,"

Jamie came to stand behind her, not touching her, just breathing in her overcoming scent. She smelled of a flower he once came across in the forest, but couldn't for the life of him remember the name. Her hair fell in ringlets down her back and he twirled a curl around a finger. He let his hand trail up her back and took a clump of her hair in his hand pulling her head back slightly as he did.

"I know you, I know you have your reasons. I want this done cleanly and without any witnesses. Can you do it?"

"Why do you want it done? I'm surprised. I knew you had only a small sense of morality, but this points to none,"

"You don't have to understand my reasons, you just have to do it," Jamie let her go and paced again, to pour himself some more wine. He turned back to her. "Your payment will be-"

"I'm not interested in payment," the woman snapped. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, composing herself. In that one flash she saw his face, the one she had loved so much. She had been forced to work in a whorehouse close to the fortress of Winterfell to feed her sick siblings. He came from under the arm of Catelyn and Eddard Stark. He was so young and she was so young. She knew what taking money for her services meant and she knew that men did not know how to be soft. He was soft, he was nervous, he wanted her, he told her she was beautiful, he kissed her with more passion than she'd ever known. She opened her eyes to find Jamie standing in front of her, staring.

"And again we come to the question: what is it that you want?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read him again, trying to see if she could trust him but he grasped her chin roughly.

"Don't do that,"

"What?"

"That _thing_ I know you do. I notice. I notice every time you do it. I'm not stupid like Baelish. Why do you think you're the most sought after here? You know what they want. You know what I want. Talk to me without _that,_"

She closed her eyes again and Jamie's hand dropped from her chin, but he stayed close. She could feel his breath on her face.

"You've known love, yes?"

"I have,"

"Love makes us mad. It made me mad,"

"So this is a revenge mission. Against the Starks,"

The woman walked around Jamie and began pacing the room, "Catelyn Stark, to be precise,"

Jamie's eyebrows shot up, "What did harmless Catelyn Stark ever do to you?"

"My family was starving. We have no parents. I had to work in the whorehouse. I had no choice. Jon Snow… we met and he said he… and then Catelyn found out and everyone knows how much she hates him. He was going to marry me. He would have given up the night's watch to marry me. I could have saved my little brother and sister from… but Catelyn threatened him. Said she would have me sent away if he didn't go to the wall. If I was sent away, my brother and sister would have no one,"

"What happened to them?"

"They… they died. Froze in the night. I got the letter yesterday. All of this was for nothing, it seems,"

"Does Ned Stark know about this?"

"Who would believe me?" the woman kept pacing. "She has always done everything to protect her children. Everyone knows that. Jon was never one of those she protected. She wanted him gone. I almost stole that from her. Everyone knew he would always follow his uncle to the wall and Catelyn relied on that. Who was I to threaten that?"

Jamie stopped her pacing and grasped her upper arms, "I've never been on for sympathy. But I know loss. I can't promise you Catelyn Stark as your revenge and I can't promise you Jon Snow,"

"I don't need either,"

"Then what do you want, who's side are you on?"

"I'm on the side of the people who have suffered because they were not highborn. I need to get out of this shithole of a city. I need a knife in my hands and I need the smell of blood in my nostrils,"

Jamie laughed, "You'd make a fine soldier,"

The woman looked up at him, her green eyes boring into his again. He knew what she was doing but this time he didn't make her stop.

"You don't want this,"

"No,"

"Who is making you do this?"

"You can't see that?"

"I have my limits,"

Jamie chuckled, "Good. Let's keep it that way,"

Jamie leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. She let him linger for a moment and then she broke away. Feelings were not helpful when she had a job to do. Jamie walked to his cloak and handed her the dagger.

"We have an agreement. Clean and painless. He's only a child," Jamie said.

The woman nodded, "You have my word,"

Jamie took her chin again, "Repeat it to me. Who are you killing?"

"Brandon Stark,"


End file.
